IN ME, THERE'S YOU
by lidiishere
Summary: sebuah fanfic abal pertama ciptaan saya dengan pairing Lee Seunggi


p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongIN ME, THERE'S YOU/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong /strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Author : Cha Tae Young aka Nurlita Hapsari/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Cast : Cha Tae Young, Lee Seung Gi, Song Joong Ki/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Rating : PG-15/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Author's POV/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ya! Tae Young-a! Cepatlah bangun! Matahari sudah tinggi! Kau mau kuliah tidak?" seorang perempuan paruh baya meneriaki anak gadisnya yang masih meringkuk di tempat tidur./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Gadis itu, Cha Tae Young, mengucek matanya dan memincingkan mata, menatap jam dinding di kamarnya, "Umma, ini kan masih pagi. Lihatlah, ini kan masih jam 8 pagi," katanya setengah sadar. "Omoo! Jam 8! Aku ada kuliah jam setengah 9! Ottoke? Ottoke? Umma, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Cepat-cepat dia bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"20 menit kemudian Tae Young telah berada di halte bus. "Sial. Bus nya lama sekali. Habislah aku dimarahi Prof Kim!," gumamnya sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlambat bangun pagi ini./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hey! Young-youung!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Tae Young's POV/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Sebuah suara memanggilku. Aku menoleh. Hanya satu orang yang memanggilku dengan Young-young. Ternyata benar. Seung Gi oppa. Dia duduk diatas motornya dan melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Oppa! Antarkan aku ke kampus! Ppali!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Dasar kau ini! Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau terlambat bangun lagi?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Aku hanya tersenyum kecut./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Cepat naik!" kata Oppa./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Tidak sampai 10 menit aku sudah sampai di fakultas sastra, fakultasku. Seung Gi oppa memang nomor satu dalam urusan kebut-mengebut. "Oppa, gomawo tumpangannya! Aku duluan ya, sudah terlambat nih. Annyeong!" Aku segera berlari ke ruang kuliahku tanpa menghiraukan Oppa yang sepertinya meneriakkan sesuatu./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Seung Gi's POV/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ya! Young-youuung! Jangan lupa…" ucapanku terhenti karena Tae Young sudah menjauh meninggalkanku. Dasar. Bocah itu belum berubah. Masih saja susah bangun pagi. Hampir tiap pagi aku selama 2 tahun belakangan ini aku selalu mengantarkannya ke kampus. Ya, kami memang bertetangga walaupun rumah kami agak jauh. Kakak Tae Young, Tae Woo, adalah sahabatku. Karena Tae Woo memutuskan melanjutkan kuliah di luar kota, dia memintaku untuk ikut menjaga Tae Young karena kami sama-sama kuliah di Dongguk University walaupun tidak satu fakultas. Karena itulah kami cukup dekat./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Kruyuuk../p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi. Ah, ya. Aku lupa belum sarapan karena buru-buru keluar rumah pagi tadi. Sebenarnya aku tidak ada kuliah hari ini. Tapi aku tahu kebiasaan Tae Young sehingga aku menyusulnya ke halte untuk mengantarnya ke kampus. Lebih baik aku ke kantin fakultas sastra saja daripada jauh-jauh./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Baru saja aku memarkir motorku ketika aku melihat Tae Young berjalan di koridor kampus. "Young-young!" teriakku. Tae Young terlihat bingung dan menoleh kanan kiri. Aku berjalan ke arahnya. Dia tampak sedikit terkejut melihatku./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Lho, Oppa? Kau masih disini?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Aku mengangguk, "Ne. Aku lapar. Mau ke kantin. Bukankah kau ada kelas, Young-young?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Tae Young mengangguk lemah, "Tadinya iya. Tapi si dosen galak itu tidak mengijinkanku masuk kali ini. Sial! Padahal aku Cuma terlambat 5 menit! Aigoo.. Kejam sekali dia! Huhh!" Tae Young terlihat kesal./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Aku tersenyum melihatnya. "Kasian sekali kau, Young-young. Lagipula kau ini kapan mau berubah, huh? Selalu saja terlambat. Sudahlah, ayo temani aku ke kantin saja!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Author's POV/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Setelah mengambil makanan Seung Gi dan Tae Young duduk di pojokan kantin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Oppa, katanya kau mau kuliah lapangan ya? Odieyeyo?" tanya Tae Young sambil mengaduk-aduk jusnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Aku juga belum tahu tempat pastinya, Young-young. Tapi sepertinya di desa yang sangat terpencil. Bahkan kabarnya tidak ada sinyal hp disana"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ye? Berarti kau tidak bisa menggunakan hp disana, Oppa?" Tae Young terlihat terkejut./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Sepertinya begitu. Kenapa? Kau akan rindu padaku dan takut tidak bisa menghubungiku?" Seung Gi tersenyum menggoda./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Tentu saja aku akan merindukanmu, Oppa. Siapa lagi yang akan mengantarku ke kampus tiap pagi?" Tae Young tertawa./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Huh! Hanya itu? Jadi selama ini aku hanya jadi sopir bagimu? Aku sakit hati, Young-young," Seung Gi pura-pura terluka./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Oh, bukan hanya itu. Siapa lagi yang akan mentraktirku makan seperti ini, Oppa?" kata Tae Young sambil tertawa."Aku hanya bercanda, Oppa. Tentu saja aku akan merindukanmu," lanjutnya sambil memandang Seung Gi./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Wajah Seung Gi terasa memanas. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan mengacak-acak rambut Tae Young dengan gemas./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hentikan, Oppa! Aiiishh, kau membuat rambutku berantakan!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Tae Young?" sebuah suara memanggil Tae Young. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum, "Oh, Joong Ki-a! Annyeong!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ternyata benar dirimu. Apa kabar? Lama sekali tidak bertemu," kata Joong Ki sambil tersenyum dan duduk di depan Tae Young dan Seung Gi./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ne, aku tidak pernah melihatmu di kampus beberapa bulan ini. Kemana saja kau?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Aku ke Daeju mengurusi bisnis appa ku. Bahkan sebenarnya aku tidak boleh kembali kesini. Padahal aku ingin menyelesaikan kuliahku dulu. Oh ya, kau tidak ada kelas? Kok disini?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Aku diusir Prof Kim tadi. Sudahlah, nanti moodku hilang kalau memikirkannya," jawab Tae Young kemudian meminum jusnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Haha, aku juga pernah diusirnya dulu. Dia memang terkenal tegas," sahut Joong Ki./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Seung Gi berdeham, "Ehem!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Seakan sadar mengabaikan Seung Gi, Tae Young buru-buru berkata, "Ah, aku lupa. Joong Ki-a, kenalkan ini Seung Gi oppa. Oppa, kenalkan ini Joong Ki."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Song Joong Ki imnida," Joong Ki menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Lee Seung Gi imnida."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Tadi kau bilang apa, Young-a? Oppa? Apa dia namchin (namja chingu = pacar) mu?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ye? Ah, aniyoo. Ani, Seung Gi oppa bukan pacarku. Dia tetanggaku."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""A, gureyo?" Joong Ki melihat jam tangannya kemudian berdiri dan berkata, "Ah, sayang sekali aku masih ada urusan Young-a. Nanti sore biar aku ke rumahmu sekalian membawakan oleh-oleh dari umma untuk orang tuamu. Seung Gi-ssi, Young-a, bye!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Seung Gi menganggukan kepalanya. Dia menatap Tae Young yang melambaikan tangan ke arah Joong Ki sambil tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak suka melihatnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"***/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Seminggu kemudian…/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Oppa, apa semuanya sudah dibawa? Selimut? Baju hangat? Alat mandi?" tanya Tae Young sambil memeriksa barang bawaan Seung Gi./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Tenang saja, Young-young. Aku tidak pelupa sepertimu," jawab Seung Gi sambil tersenyum./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau benar-benar tidak membawa hp mu, Oppa?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ani. Aku tidak yakin disana ada sinyal jadi percuma saja kalau kubawa. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan meneleponmu kalau ternyata disana ada telepon."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ne, arayo," balas Tae Young. "Tapi 2 bulan itu tidak singkat. Lama sekali kau pergi, Oppa," wajah Tae Young terlihat sedih./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Seung Gi tidak tahan melihatnya. Dia menarik Tae Young dan segera merengkuhnya di pelukannya. Tae Young terkejut namun badannya tidak dapat bergerak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Young-young," bisik Seung Gi lirih./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Setelah berusaha menahan degup jantungnya, Tae Young melepaskan pelukan Seung Gi. "Ya! Oppa, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Kita masih akan bertemu lagi bukan? Sudahlah, cepat pergi sana. Nanti kau ketinggalan bus," katanya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Arasso, arasso. Aku pergi ya, Young-young. Baik-baiklah selama aku pergi. Annyeong!" Seung Gi berjalan menuju bus yang diparkir di halaman fakultas kedokteran, fakultasnya. Belum ada 5 langkah dia berbalik. "Young-young! Satu lagi pesanku, jangan sering-sering berhubungan dengan si Joong Ki itu ya!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Mwo? Wae? Waeyo? Dia kan…" Tae Young siap-siap protes namun dia diam karena Seung Gi telah menaiki bus itu. "Kau aneh sekali, Oppa," gumamnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"***/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Satu bulan berlalu tanpa kabar dari Seung Gi. Tae Young merasa sangat kesepian. Untung saja Joong Ki sering datang ke rumahnya sehingga dia sedikit terhibur. Seperti pagi itu, tiba-tiba Joong Ki muncul di pintu rumahnya dengan pakaian rapi./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Joong Ki-a, kau mau kemana? Rapi sekali," kata Tae Young./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Aku sedang suntuk, Young-a. Mau menemaniku piknik?" ajak Joong Ki dengan senyum lebar./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Mwo? Piknik? Kemana?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kemana saja. Mungkin ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hmm? Tempat yang ingin kukunjungi?" Tae Young berpikir sebentar. "Ahh, bagaimana kalau ke kebun binatang?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Joong Ki menaikkan alisnya, "Ye? Kenapa kebun binatang? Kau mau mengunjungi saudaramu?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Tae Young memukul kepala Joong Ki pelan, "Sial. Tentu saja tidak. Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku ingin kesana. Mau tidak? Kalau tidak ya sudah, aku ingin di rumah saja."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ne, arasso. Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, ayo kita kesana. Kkaja," katanya sambil menarik tangan Tae Young./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Chamkkaman, kau tidak lihat bajuku seperti gembel begini? Kau masuklah dulu, Joong Ki-a. Aku akan ganti baju," balas Tae Young sambil mempersilakan Joong Ki masuk./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"10 menit kemudian Tae Young siap dan mereka segera ke kebun binatang dengan mobil yang Joong Ki pinjam dari orang tuanya. Sesampai disana mereka segera berkeliling melihat-lihat berbagai jenis binatang. Tae Young terlihat sangat bahagia. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Beberapa jam berlalu. Mereka merasa lelah dan memutuskan beristirahat di kafetaria di kebun binatang itu./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau mau es krim, Young-a?" tanya Joong Ki./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ne, tentu saja. Aku mau yang rasa…"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Blueberry," potong Joong Ki. Dia terseyum manis, "Benarkan?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Haha, kau memang sepupuku yang paling mengerti aku, Joong Ki-a," kata Tae Young sambil tertawa./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Tentu saja. Aku kan Song Joong Ki. Tunggu ya, jangan kemana-mana," katanya sambil meninggalkan Tae Young. Tae Young mengangguk patuh./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Tae Young's POV/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan. Terakhir kali aku pergi kesini berempat dengan Tae Woo oppa dan So Hee unnie, pacarnya serta Seung Gi oppa. Andai saja Seung Gi oppa bisa ikut juga kali ini. Pasti lebih menyenangkan. Ah, aku merindukannya../p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"~naega deo saranghalge naega deo akkyeojulge/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"nunmuri nago himi deul ttaemyeon apeul ttaemyeon hamkke apahalge~/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"(Will You Marry Me?)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Hp ku berbunyi. Nomor baru? Siapa ya? Aku segera menekan tombol "Yes" dan menempelkan telingaku. "Nuguseyo?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Young-youung," kata suara di seberang sana. Suaranya terdengar serak dan tidak bersemangat./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Wajahku langsung cerah, "Oppa? Seung Gi oppa? Ya! Oppa, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Apa disana benar-benar tidak ada telepon? Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa suaramu serak begitu? Apa kau sakit? Kau makan dengan teratur kan disana? Bagaimana prakteknya? Lancar bukan?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Sesaat tidak ada suara. "Oppa? Kau masih disana kan?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Aku merindukanmu, Young-young."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Deg! Detik itu jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak. Aku segera mengelus dadaku untuk menenangkan diri./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Bogoshippo. Jeongmal bogoshippo," lanjut Seung Gi oppa, kali ini lebih bersemangat "Nampaknya kau baik-baik saja. Kau sedang apa, Young-young?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ehm, aku.. aku sedang di kebun binatang, Oppa," jawabku sedikit gugup./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Oh, benarkah? Dengan siapa?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Young-aaaa~ Es krimnya dataaang," teriak Joong Ki sambil mengacungkan es krim di tangannya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Siapa itu, Young-young? Seorang pria ya?" tanya Seung Gi oppa./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ne, Oppa. Aku pergi dengan Joong Ki. Tadi dia sedang membelikanku es krim."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ya! Cha Tae Young! Kau tidak ingat apa kataku sebelum aku pergi?" suara Oppa terdengar marah./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ye? Kata-kata yang mana, Oppa?" tanyaku tak mengerti./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Sudahlah, lupakan!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Tut tut tuuut… teleponnya ditutup. Aku mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan Seung Gi oppa? Dulu dia tiba-tiba memelukku, tadi dia mengatakan rindu padaku, kemudian dia.. marah? Tapi kenapa? Memang apa salahku? Aku menggeleng tak mengerti./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Author's POV/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Young-a? Kau melamun?" Joong Ki mengerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Tae Young./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Tae Young tersadar, "Ye? Ah, aniyo. Mana eskrim nya?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Joong Ki menyerahkan satu cup besar es krim blueberry pada Tae Young. Tae Young segera menjilati es krimnya itu, "Aa, mosshitaaa," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-omong, Joong Ki-a, tadi kau bilang kau sedang suntuk, kenapa memang?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hm, aku sedikit pusing, Young-a. Appa ku bilang aku harus berhenti kuliah dan meneruskan bisnisnya. Kau tahu kan, aku suka sastra? Padahal bisnis appa ku di bidang jasa. Jauh sekali dengan bidang yang kusukai," keluh Joong Ki sambil mencomot es krim coklatnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Malang nian nasibmu, Joong Ki-a. Kau harus segera bicara pada appa mu baik-baik mengenai hal ini. Bagaimanapun kan ini menyangkut masa depanmu," balas Tae Young./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Joong Ki mengangguk, "Ne, ara. 3 minggu lagi aku akan kembali ke Daeju untuk membicarakan ini dengan appaku. Kau mau ikut, Young-a? Sekalian berlibur," ajak Joong Ki./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Molla. Aku memang belum ada rencana mau kemana liburan nanti, tapi sepertinya idemu bagus juga."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Oh ya, Young-a, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat tetangga mu yang sering bersamamu itu, siapa namanya? Aku lupa."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hm? Seung Gi oppa maksudmu?" Joong Ki mengangguk./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Oh, dia sedang ada kuliah lapangan di daerah lain. Katanya tempatnya sangat terpencil sampai-sampai tidak ada sinya hp. Tapi kuharap dia baik-baik saja disana," kata Tae Young sambil menerawang./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Joong Ki mengamati perubahan raut muka Tae Young, "Kau merindukannya, Young-a?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ye? Tentu saja. Dia kan oppa terbaik, bahkan Tae Woo oppa saja kalah baik dengannya."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Benarkah? Kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak? Tidak ada hal lain?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hal lain apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," balas Tae Young sambil memandang Joong Ki penuh tanda tanya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau benar-benar tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Young-a."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"3 minggu kemudian…/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Young-a, kau benar-benar tidak ingin ikut?" kata Joong Ki di ambang pintu rumah Tae Young./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Tae Young menggeleng. "Nanti saja, Joong Ki-a. Aku akan menyusulmu. Sampaikan salam orangtuaku pada paman dan bibi ya."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ah, ne. Jangan merindukanku selama aku di Daeju ya," Joong Ki mengedipkan matanya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Tae Young memutar bola matanya, "Huh! Tidak akan! Sudah sana pergi saja!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ne, ne, arasso. Tapi sebelum aku pergi, poppoo," kata Joong Ki sambil menunjuk pipinya seraya tertawa./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Aissh, kau genit sekali, Joong Ki-a," balas Tae Young sambil memukul kepala Joong Ki pelan./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hahaha, ampun, Young-a. Ya sudah, aku pergi ya. Annyeong!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Tae Young melambaikan tangannya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Seung Gi's POV/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Tak kusangka dosen pembimbingku mengijinkanku kembali seminggu lebih cepat dari jadwal. Baru semalam aku sampai dan pagi ini langsung saja aku menghidupkan motorku dan menuju rumah Tae Young. Percakapan terakhir kami memang kurang menyenangkan. Saat itu aku sedang lelah, ditambah lagi mengetahui Tae Young sepertinya bersenang-senang dengan Joong Ki benar-benar membuatku emosi saat itu. Aku akan memberinya kejutan sekaligus minta maaf nanti./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Aku menghentikan motorku tak jauh dari rumah Tae Young ketika kulihat ada sebuah mobil diparkir di halamannya. Aku menyipitkan mataku. Song Joong Ki? Apa yang dia lakukan pagi-pagi begini disana? Kulihat mereka tertawa-tawa dengan... mesra?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Setelah mobil itu pergi aku segera menghampiri Tae Young yang masih berdiri di halaman rumahnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Young-young," panggilku./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Tae Young sedikit terkejut melihatku, "Oppa? Ini benar kau?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Author's POV/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Tae Young sedikit terkejut dan, senang.. ? melihat Seung Gi berdiri disana. Tidak lebih dari 2 meter dari hadapannya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak melihat oppa kesayangannya itu. Dia mendekati Seung Gi, "Oppa? Ini benar kau?" Seung Gi hanya diam./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Aigoo, oppa. Kenapa kau makin kurus saja? Apa tidak ada yang merawatmu disana? Omoo, lihatlah kantung matamu jadi kelihatan begini. Kau pasti kurang tidur, oppa. Ayo, masuklah. Kau pasti belum sarapan kan? Akan kubuatkan sarapan untukmu. Aku baru saja menemukan resep baru," celoteh Tae Young sambil menarik tangan Seung Gi./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Seung Gi menahan tangannya, Tae Young menoleh dan menatap Seung Gi dengan khawatir, "Kau kenapa, oppa? Tanganmu juga dingin. Kau sakit?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Iya, aku sakit, Young-a. Itu tadi siapa? Joong Ki ya? Apa yang dia lakukan di rumahmu pagi-pagi begini? Kenapa kalian tertawa-tawa seperti itu? Aku tidak suka melihatnya. Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan berhubungan lagi dengannya?" balas Seung Gi menumpahkan kekesalannya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Oppa, kau ini kenapa? Aneh sekali. Dia menginap di rumahku kemarin karena pagi ini dia harus kembali ke Daeju dan appa ku akan mengantarnya ke bandara. Dan lagi, kenapa aku tidak boleh berhubungan dengannya? Kau belum tahu ya, dia kan sepupuku, oppa. Jadi wajar saja kalau kami terlihat sangat akrab," kata Tae Young sedikit kesal./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Seung Gi menatap Tae Young, "Jinjja? Jadi Joong Ki sepupumu?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Tentu saja!" balas Tae Young tanpa menatap Seung Gi, "Kau ini aneh sekali. Tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahkudan marah-marah tidak jelas. Dan lagi, kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi selama hampir 2 bulan ini? Dulu kau meneleponku dan tiba-tiba memutuskan sambungan begitu saja. Kau pikir aku juga tidak kesal? Padahal tiap hari aku selalu menunggu telepon darimu. Jangan hanya memikirkan perasaanmu saja, oppa."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Seung Gi tersenyum. "Sudah, marahnya?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ne," jawab Tae Young singkat./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau ingin tahu kenapa dulu aku tidak suka Joong Ki?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ne."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah menghubungimu?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ne."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau ingin tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku muncul di rumahmu?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ne."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Tapi sebelum kujawab, bolehkah aku menciummu?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ne.. Eh, mwo – "/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Terlambat. Seung Gi telah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Tae Young. Otak Tae Young tiba-tiba lumpuh hingga ia hanya mematung tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Jantungnya berdegup keras./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Beberapa saat kemudian Seung Gi melepaskan bibirnya dan tersenyum./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Chamkka, itu tadi apa?" tanya Tae Young dengan bodohnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Tidakkah kau tahu, Young-young," jawab Seung Gi dengan sedikit kesal. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak 3 senti dari wajah Tae Young, "Aku menyukaimu."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"END/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"PS : my very first FF! please comment :D/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Gomawoo ~/p 


End file.
